


But Mine Is Better

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boners, Explicit Language, Keith and Lance being too much to handle, M/M, Multi, Sex Talk, but come on it probably happened, competitive boyfriends, embarrassed boyfriends, i mean Keith and Lance are like that, really really dirty, this is so silly omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: Keith and Lance argue.What's special about it, you ask?What they argue about...or:Hunk and Shiro didn't expect this to happen when they chose their boyfriends.





	But Mine Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for my two fave Voltron ships already that gives both the same amount of attention and this happened...
> 
> also sorry for the title

Hunk and Shiro looked at each other, both wearing a visible blush. How had it come to this? Oh yeah, Keith and Lance being Keith and Lance. Always arguing, always competing.

“Shiro is so _big_ he hits my prostate with every thrust. Nothing compares to that.”

“Oh woah dude, Hunk is probably even bigger and his girth is just, unbelievable, he is so big he stretches me _sooooo_ good that it feels like he splits me open beyond repair and I _looove_ it!”

Shiro scratched the back of his head, his face now a deep shade of red as Hunk hid his face with his hands.

Keith cocked his hip, smirking at Lance.

“Size doesn’t mean skills. No offense, Hunk.”

“None taken”, came the muffled response.

“Nobody can move the way Shiro can. He thrusts his hips so fast you can’t see it, it would drive you insane if you had the pleasure of experiencing this, he would make you see god but sadly he is all mine.”

Keith’s expression could only be described as smug. Shiro desperately wished he wasn’t that tall. 

“Oh please! Hunk fucks like a sex god! And only for me – I mean, why would he want your pale ass anyways?”

“But your bony ass is any better?”, Keith spluttered.

“Oh you have no idea how much my bony ass gets him going”, Lance practically purred in the direction of Hunk’s hands.

“Makes him manhandle me and fuck me even harder. You know, he is the sweetest but also the roughest I ever had and it’s so amazing.”

“Have you seen Shiro’s bulk? He could easily crush me, Hunk is nothing compared to Shiro’s muscle. Makes me scream so loud. And man does that turn him on. You should hear his voice when we fuck, so deep and sexy.”

“Oh please”, Lance laughed.

“Hunk’s voice is pure sin! And what he says…His goo is sweet but his mouth is so dirty.”

“Don’t tell me about dirty mouths, Shiro’s is the best, feels so amazing on my cock, boy, can he suck. Ohh, he’s the king of deepthroating.”

“Pff, not hard when there is not much to suck, how long is your dick? Two centimetres? Is that why you always shower in the dead of night so nobody gets to see it?”

“No”, Keith said, lowering his voice and leaning forward.

“I do it so Shiro and I can go down to dirty business while you are all sleeping”, he half whispered.

Shiro groaned silently. Their boyfriends were evil. His cock stood at half-mast already. With a quick glance over to Hunk he saw he wasn’t the only one. He would need to have a serious talk with Keith after this, the boy needed to get punished. The thought sent a shudder down his spine. He didn’t know but Hunk’s train of thought was very similar.

“God, I could use one of those beer-like Altean drinks Coran talked about earlier”, Shiro said to Hunk, their boyfriends too deep into arguing to notice. 

“I couldn’t agree more”, Hunk groaned.

As they left they heard Lance shout: “I can take Hunk’s whole fist! And you’ve seen the size of his hands!”

Hunk shuddered.


End file.
